Un curioso príncipe azul
by White Necklace
Summary: El yin y el yan. Quizás por eso me fijé en ti. Dudaste. Pero como siempre...
1. Hold my hand

**_"Dan dan kokoro hikareteku"_**

 ** _"Poco a poco mi corazón has encantado"_**

* * *

Volvíamos a estar enfadados, quién sabe por qué, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Quizás había dejado escapar palabras con un tono más amargo de lo habitual, o quizás fuiste tú quien lo empezó con esa costumbre tan tuya de sacarme de quicio, involuntaria y recíproca a decir verdad; poco importaba, el caso es que ahí estábamos otra vez, en la misma situación, actuando como dos niños enfadados que sobreponían el orgullo a unas disculpas. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, ni falta que hacía, pero sentía que esos momentos me alejaban de ti y eso era realmente lo que más me dolía, supongo que a ti también.

Avanzabas unos pasos por delante mientras yo caminaba de brazos cruzados, soltando fuertemente el aire de mis pulmones por la nariz liberando mis rabietas y ojeando algún escaparate de llamativos colores y carteles en oferta. Todo se me antojaba tan innecesario. Yo solía ser de los que cuando necesitaban algo, lo compraban; tú quizás, si bien por carácter o por llevarme la contraria, lo necesitabas en cuanto lo veías. El yin y el yan. Nunca entendí cómo acabamos juntos con todas nuestras diferencias, sólo sé que di mil gracias al cielo y aún a día de hoy las doy; pero no lo sabrás, no por mi boca al menos, eres lo suficientemente lista como para darte cuenta, Bulma.

—¿Quieres avanzar un poco más deprisa? Todavía nos quedan muchas tiendas —insististe, enervándome de nuevo. Esta vez sí lo habías hecho por irritarme, ¿o era quizás por entablar algo de conversación a la desesperada? Tanto tiempo juntos y seguía sintiendo que no te conocía un ápice.

—Las tiendas no se van a mover del sitio, pesada —espeté y chasqueé la lengua. Aligeré el paso y caminé a tu lado mirando al frente al igual que tú, de forma paralela. Te miré de reojo un par de segundos y volví a mirar al frente. Volví a mirarte, esta vez fueron tres segundos, luego cuatro, y luego me quedé mirándote. No vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo por lo que diré, pero me hizo gracia tu cara en aquel momento; no porque pusieses ninguna expresión graciosa ni nada por el estilo pero, no sé, me hizo gracia y ya, ¿nunca te ha pasado algo así? Disfruté por unos segundos de aquella faceta tuya, una forma de ser que por tu dócil carácter prácticamente sólo podía ser yo testigo y nadie más.

Entonces me miraste aún más enfadada, frunciste el ceño y, al igual que yo, te cruzaste de brazos. No éramos tan distintos después de todo, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres, Vegeta? No empieces otra vez, eh.

Contemplé tus ojos clavados en los míos, duros y agresivos, pero aún así no percibía la misma mirada que tiene una víctima antes de que le arrebate la vida, ni siquiera miedo por tener enfrente a un saiyan siendo tan sólo una humana. Quizás por eso me fijé en ti, porque eras diferente al resto, porque alguien como tú no podía ser para otra persona que no fuese yo.

Tomé entonces tu mano arrancándote una expresión de sorpresa. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y más traté de sonreír, y podría jurar que me costó tanto como para ti vislumbrar dicha sonrisa. Dudaste, murmuraste un incrédulo _"¿Qué?"_ entre dientes e inclinaste un poco la cabeza.

—Quiero que el resto del camino vayamos juntos. —Con esa frase te robé una sonrisa, impropio de mí tras darte tantos disgustos, mil disculpas. Me costó distinguirlo con las diferentes tonalidades de iluminación que ofrecían las farolas en conjunción con los carteles luminosos, pero te puedo asegurar que te sonrojaste como en nuestros primeros encuentros. Asentiste y empezaste a avanzar de nuevo, haciendo de rogar el beso que ambos queríamos darnos y que no me atreví a regalarte por miedo de romper la poca magia que había logrado crear. Detrás de mi orgullo siempre se escondió una gran inseguridad con respecto a estos temas, ya debes de saberlo.

—La verdad es que he estado todo el camino pensándolo, y creo que yo tenía la culpa, pero no quería perder supongo —confesaste agarrando mi mano con algo más de fuerza, y yo hice lo mismo entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos.

—Olvídalo, eso es lo de menos. Estamos en paz —aclaré, ¿qué importaba quién tuviese la culpa al fin y al cabo? Siempre acabábamos perdonándonos, mejor ahorrarse el mal trago y avanzar hasta el final feliz. Nuestro amor es sencillo realmente, y yo, aunque pretenda demostrar que nada siento, en realidad sólo tengo ojos para ti.


	2. What's better for you

Había pasado quizás una semana desde entonces. Como de costumbre percibía tu carácter frío pero había algo más, la atención de tus ojos se centraba en el horizonte, pero no en los edificios que allí se alzaban, sino más allá. Clavé mis azulados ojos en ti e hice ademán de agarrar tu mano, aunque apenas desistí pasado un segundo. Pensé en interrogarte, sonsacarte las respuestas a base de presión psicológica o quizás un burdo chantaje emocional, pero me prestabas tan poca atención que sabía que el príncipe no caería ante esas sucias jugarretas.

—¿Todo bien, Vegeta? —pregunté volviendo la vista al frente, intentando disimular mis nervios para con la situación. Soltaste una especie de gruñido que, si más no, creí entender, algo similar a un _"Tómatelo como un sí y déjame en paz"_ —. Podríamos parar aquí mismo, tiene buena pinta, ¿no? —. Entramos en aquella cafetería al son de unos molestas campanitas y a ambos se nos hizo la boca agua con el olor a pastel, decidiendo casi al instante que eso mismo tomaríamos. Tiré de la manga de tu chupa de cuero haciéndote venir conmigo y, a su vez, provocando que te chocaras contra uno de los clientes que, al contrario que nosotros, salía. Me sorprendiste, y no positivamente realmente; pensaba que le gritarías o le rugirías hasta acobardarlo pero en lugar de ello seguiste buscando con la mirada una mesa libre donde sentarnos; aquel no era el Vegeta que yo conocía. Tomamos asiento y nos trajeron los trozos de pastel que pedimos -algo caros si me preguntas- junto a unos menús donde figuraban los cafés por si queríamos acompañar el manjar. Ojeándolos te miraba de forma intermitente y, al cruzarse nuestras miradas, te guiñé un ojo mientras ponía morritos intentando sacarte una sonrisa que nunca hizo acto de presencia sino que borró la mía. No quise aguantar más y terminé preguntándote:

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Llevas todo el día comportándote de forma extraña. ¿Ha pasado algo? —Podía ser cualquier cosa: un malentendido, que le llevase de compras en lugar de dejarle entrenar, o incluso el ambiente del lugar; Vegeta era igual tan impredecible como malhumorado.

—No debemos estar juntos, Bulma. —Creí durante un momento que era eso, que hubiese sido suficiente con que me lo hubieses recriminado en su momento, pero supuse que el príncipe de los saiyans no se atiene a la lógica terrícola.

—Puedes irte a la cápsula de gravedad cuando quieras, pero pensé que estaría bien hacer algo juntos de vez en cuando —recriminé llevándome algo de pastel a la boca, deleitándome con tanta dulzura concentrada en una cucharada.

—Ni ahora ni nunca. No debemos estar juntos.

* * *

Alcé la vista manteniendo la cabeza gacha, examinándote mientras una vocecilla interior gritaba en mi cabeza a qué había venido eso y si era algún tipo de cámara oculta.

—¿Hay otra mujer? ¿Es eso? —quise saber, se me antojaba lo más sencillo para una decisión tan drástica de la noche a la mañana. Negaste con la cabeza con firmeza, en el fondo no te creí capaz, pero durante unos instantes dudé.

—¿Entonces? ¿He hecho algo que te moleste? Si es así te pido disculpas, no me he dado cuenta. —Sabía que eso te enfurecería más, pero me salió sólo, admito que no tuve ni idea, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante aquel panorama.

—No, tú eres perfecta. —Me costaba analizar tu tono de voz, quizás fue por no saber leer bien el mensaje que me lo tomé como una ofensa.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan borde, Don Sarcasmo, dame un respiro.

—No era sarcasmo, mujer. No te encuentro ningún fallo, para mí eres perfecta —afirmaste, sacando los más vivos colores de mis mejillas, lo que irónicamente por dentro me dejaba con una sensación más fría.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no debemos estar juntos? —El pastel me empezaba a saber amargo, metafóricamente. Dejé reposar la cuchara en el plato y me crucé de brazos mientras los apoyaba en la mesa, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia ti y tú permanecías inmóvil, impasible.

—Porque soy un monstruo. Porque mientras sigas conmigo no harás otra cosa que estar en peligro. Mereces una vida normal, sin tanto sobresalto ni ajetreo, ser feliz con la persona que quieres.

Respiré hondo por la nariz buscando lo más rápido que pude las palabras que creí más apropiadas, sentí como que si no reaccionaba a tiempo te perdería, como si no fuese una simple discusión más.

—No te tortures, cielo. El pasado es pasado, y tanto a mí como a Trunks siempre nos has protegido con tu vida y toda tu fuerza. No creo que seas un monstruo—. Tu mirada se deslizó hacia tu pastel en la mesa, evadiendo la mía como buenamente pudo. —Sé que no eres un monstruo —recalqué.

* * *

—La decisión está tomada —sentenciaste alzándote de la mesa. Te detuve agarrándote el brazo, luchando interiormente por que no se me inundasen los ojos, consiguiéndolo incluso para mi sorpresa. Los tuyos sin embargo sí se empañaron.

—No te reconozco, Vegeta. ¿Así es como acaba todo? No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu de lucha? El orgullo del guerrero que jamás se ha rendido, pisoteado por la presión de sus estúpidos pensamientos que tantas veces se han refutado. ¿Vas a dejarte vencer así sin luchar por nuestra relación? ¿Es esto todo lo que te importo? —Sé que eran muchas preguntas a la vez, también sé que no tenías las respuestas en aquel momento, y que no eras tú quien hablaba sino el eco de tus oscuros recuerdos, sin embargo, quise gritar a los cuatro vientos que sólo debías liberarte de aquella carga.

—Sí, así acaba todo, Bulma. Espero que seas feliz aunque no esté para verlo. —Me quedé en shock. Pensé que mis palabras harían resurgir nuestro amor, o al menos ese orgullo obcecado que tienes, pero me equivoqué, supongo que no te conocía tanto como creía.

Retiraste mi mano con suficiente delicadeza y te dirigiste a la salida bajo mi mirada atónita. Me alcé de la silla casi haciendo que cayese al suelo por la brusquedad de la acción y grité tu nombre conforme atravesabas la puerta. Corrí detrás tuyo lo más rápido que pude y abrí aquel obstáculo que acababa de cerrarse, tan sólo para descubrir que ya no estabas. Suspiré reprimiendo mi frustración, no quería montar un espectáculo -bueno, uno mayor, pues todas las miradas del local se posaban en mí- y, con ganas de marcharme de aquel lugar, me dirigí a la barra a pagar la cuenta, rezando por que no fuese la última vez que el importe era para dos.


	3. Two princes who adore you

Ambos sentían la soledad paralelamente. Mientras Vegeta andaba perdido por el mundo, posiblemente con la mente fija en su objetivo de superación personal en pos de vencer a su eterno rival, Bulma se enfrascaba en nuevos proyectos en el laboratorio para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en el príncipe. Los días pasaban y éste no daba señales de vida, mucho menos de un posible retorno. ¿Significaba entonces que ya no estaban juntos? ¿Que realmente no volvería y ni siquiera acabarían siendo amigos? Sólo el tiempo conocía esas respuestas.

La peliazul decidió tomar un relajante baño para sacudirse el estrés de encima y, conforme entraba en el agua y suspiraba por el contraste de temperatura, escuchó cómo picaban a la puerta. Alzó la mirada casi al instante algo temerosa, ¿sería él? ¿Estaría por fin en casa?

—¿Sí? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, esperando oír su voz o, en su defecto, verlo entrar tan serio como siempre sin mediar palabra alguna y ponerse a afeitarse por ejemplo; en su lugar fue la voz del pequeño Trunks quien contestó:

—¿Puedo pasar? —quiso saber, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta mirando a la misma. Inicialmente la respuesta iba a ser un "no", pero eso sólo hubiese implicado más insistencia por parte de su hijo y no tenía ánimos para batallar, por lo que accedió. Lo vio entrar y rápidamente cerró los ojos para no incomodarle en caso de que fuese a hacer sus necesidades, sin embargo, el joven se acercó a ella con la misma seria actitud de la que su progenitor solía hacer gala.

—¿Has comido? —. Hubo un breve silencio que compensaba con una gran incomodidad. Bulma pensó que lo mejor sería optar por una evasiva, recriminarle el hecho de que estaba desnuda y que saliese, aunque de alguna manera eso sólo hubiese acrecentado la tensión entre madre e hijo, por lo que optó por no hacerlo. En su lugar le miró a los ojos suplicante, esperando que de alguna manera aquel niño entendiera que la mujer no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, y así fue, pero no por ello iba a dejarla en paz, o mejor dicho sola.

—¿Y vas a comer? —prosiguió algo molesto a la par que preocupado, cruzándose de brazos. Su madre deslizó sus ojos hacia el agua evitándole la mirada a modo de negativa, lo último que quería ahora mismo era comer nada. Trunks soltó un pesado suspiro y se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando su antebrazo izquierdo en el borde de la bañera y acarició la mejilla de Bulma con su mano derecha en un intento de reconfortarla. Lo miró, dolida, y se sintió débil, por un instante más flaqueó. ¿Cómo podía permitirse que su hijo la viese así? Es más, que tuviese que ser él quien la consolase cuando por naturaleza debería ser al revés...

—Trunks, yo... Haré el esfuerzo, cariño. Gracias. —Le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo en aquel momento de flaqueza, sonsacándole otra sonrisa al pequeño, quien a pesar de su esperanzado rostro sentía el mismo miedo de que su padre no regresase; pese a todo no quería ponerse en lo peor. —¿Aunque, no podías esperar a que saliese para decírmelo? —añadió con una pequeña risa aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Claro que no, te encierras en el laboratorio el resto del día y no hay quien esté contigo. No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es papá, se le pasará. Es terco como una mula, pero nos quiere mucho. Volverá —aseguró, confiando más en otorgarle fe a su madre que en retorno de su padre. Ella asintió con algo más de ánimos y, tras mirarle de arriba a abajo como si de un escáner de madre se tratase, le dijo:

—¿Has estado jugando con Goten, verdad? Mira qué sucio vienes. —Trunks no consideraba que fuese cierto, y a decir verdad su propia madre tampoco, pues tan sólo buscaba una excusa —Vamos, coge una toalla y báñate conmigo, "que luego me encierro en el laboratorio" y no me ves.

* * *

Trunks realmente había conseguido alegrarle el día, muchos de sus amigos lo había intentado pero sólo su hijo había sido capaz. Observó unos instantes cómo el brillo de sus ojos peligraba, cómo a él mismo le estaba costando creerse las palabras que había mencionado previamente y frunció el ceño dispuesta a arreglarlo, pues no podía dejar que la única luz del día se apagase. Le lanzó la esponja con un simple movimiento de muñeca acertándole en el pecho y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le salpicó un poco de agua con los dedos, arrancándole sin pudor la diversión contenida.

El joven en lugar de responderle al ataque cogió algo de champú llenándose la palma de la mano con el líquido para después llevárselo a la cabeza. Cuando ya se había formado la espuma a raíz de ello fue cuando contraatacó, llenándole la mejilla a Bulma dejándole una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Pero qué modales son esos, enano? —rió acercándose a él y le llenó de cosquillas. Un nuevo ataque por parte del niño tuvo lugar acto seguido, traspasando gran parte de la espuma de su cabeza a la de su madre, quien lo aprisionó con un abrazo y le acribilló la mejilla con cientos de besos. Al darse por vencido lanzó una mirada asesina sobre la mujer, sumándole a ello una expresión de descontento para nada acorde con sus adentros, pues se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho feliz a su madre.

Bulma dejó tumbado a Trunks encima suyo, permitiendo que éste apoyase la nuca en su hombro mientras le acariciaba con suavidad las manos que reposaban en su barriga. Lo miró de reojo observando cómo cerraba los ojos y sonrió.

—Mi principito, cómo has crecido, y pensar que cuando menos me lo espere te independizarás con la novia y me dejarás tu cuarto de trastero... —Trunks soltó una pequeña carcajada en seco, distraído por la imaginación de su madre.

—Lo dices como si eso fuese a pasar mañana mismo. Primero tendré que tener novia, y trabajo, y todo eso, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Oye Trunks, mamá va a ir a por unas piezas que necesita antes de cenar, lo digo por si quieres llamar a Goten de nuevo mientras tanto y así no estás sólo. —Aquello era un ticket directo al libre albedrío, por lo que el chaval no pudo rechazar la oferta. Así pues, tras finalizar ambos el baño tomaron caminos separados para volver a encontrarse algo más tarde.

* * *

La de ojos color zafiro deambulaba por las calles con cierta parsimonia a pesar de conocerse cada rincón de aquella zona repleta de talleres, concesionarios y tiendas varias. Se detuvo en seco en ver ante sí el inicio de la calle donde se situaba la cafetería donde se despidió de Vegeta la última vez, no pretendía que unos malos recuerdos terminasen la felicidad que los momentos con su hijo le habían otorgado. Siguió avanzando por las calles paralelas hasta volver a detenerse, recordando tras llevar la mano al bolso que no había cogido dinero al salir de casa, sino que se había quedado encima de la mesa del comedor. Por no tener que telefonear a Trunks pensó en acercarse al banco y sacar dinero una vez allí, pero la situación no fue tan fácil al llegar.

Al entrar en el establecimiento un hombre chocó contra ella, tirándola al suelo y cayendo él de igual manera al hacerlo. Bulma sacudió la cabeza y posó los ojos sobre el hombre, quien llevaba un pasamontañas y un arma en la mano. En ver que tras la caída se activo la alarma del local y que uno de los trabajadores sacaba otro arma de defensa propia, el atracador decidió que lo más seguro era tomar un rehén a modo de escudo humano, escogiendo a la propia Bulma por proximidad. Intentó zafarse del agarre además de propinarle algún rodillazo sin éxito alguno hasta que aquel indeseable logró meterla en un coche junto a su compinche, que lo conducía, y emprendieron la marcha saliendo disparados a través de la ciudad.

Pese a no salir conforme habían planeado habían logrado escapar, o quizás eso pensaron en un primer lugar. Algo cayó encima del capó del coche. En un primer contacto pensaron que algo había caído desde algún tejado, para luego descubrir que un hombre era quien había caído desde el cielo clavando los pies en el coche, rompiendo el cristal frontal y agarrando del cuello al conductor, haciéndole chocar después contra la ventanilla a su izquierda. Tal y como vino desapareció, volviendo a hacer acto de presencia esta vez en el asiento trasero junto a Bulma y el delincuente del banco, aplastando entre sus dedos el arma del mismo y lanzándolo fuera del coche de una patada. El hombre tomó en brazos a Bulma en cuestión de apenas un segundo y, a través de la misma puerta por la que había lanzado a su adversario, escapó de aquella prisión metálica dejando que ésta chocase contra un escaparate de una tienda de ropa, creando un gran espectáculo de piezas de maniquíes volando y cabezas rodantes.

—Ve... Vegeta... —murmuró ella viendo a su salvador, abrazándole al instante conforme él bajaba a tierra firme. Trató de librarse de ella sin mediar palabra pero no le soltaban, no quería que se marchase de nuevo.

—Por favor, no te vayas, amor mío. —Le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo y más dejando al saiyan anonadado, incapaz de devolverle el abrazo por temor a volver a caer en sus redes. Los labios de Bulma fueron en busca de los de aquel hombre bañados en lágrimas y sollozos, suplicantes por tenerlos cerca para siempre con el mismo miedo de perderle que había sentido al inicio del día, antes del baño con Trunks.

—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, Bulma —sentenció él con cierto recelo, dudando en cierta manera de si su presencia la protegía como había sido el caso, o si por el contrario la acercaba al peligro como en tantas otras ocasiones.

—Pero estás, y eso es lo importante. Dime, ¿quieres marcharte realmente por tu cuenta? ¿O es por mí? —Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cómo aquello era un chantaje encubierto bajo falsos intentos de descubrir su opinión, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa por una vez.

—Yo... yo quiero quedarme contigo —murmuró con cierta rudeza, apartando la mirada de aquellos profundos orbes azules, distraído por aquel sabor a sal que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus labios—, sólo es que no creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

—Y yo quiero que estés conmigo, y _SÉ_ que es lo mejor para mí. No lo hagas tan difícil, por favor, Vegeta.

No se dijeron nada durante unos minutos, tan sólo se quedaron abrazados mientras la escena se cubría de ambulancias y coches de policía, una con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del contrario y el otro con su mejilla rozando el pelo de la dama para finalmente deshacer de nuevo el bloque de hielo y suspense que se había creado.

—¿Vuelves a casa? —No pronunció palabra alguna, pero le vio asentir mientras acompañaba el gesto con unos murmullos de afirmación. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y sonrió satisfecha a la par que aliviada, deleitándose con la idea de contarle a su principito que el príncipe regresaba nuevamente.


	4. Hall of fame

Decenas de azuladas esquirlas se separaron del cabello de Vegeta para esfumarse en el aire mientras él caía sobre su rodilla, al contrario que su enemigo, quien caía fulminado al suelo. El árbitro empezó la cuenta atrás; Vegeta, sin embargo, le interrumpió con un gesto, indicándole que su contrincante se encontraba desmayado y que no se alzaría. Aquel gesto lo proclamó vencedor del torneo entre universos. Nacieron ovaciones en la gradería de nuestro equipo mientras los demás se sumían en el pavor, si nada lo impedía sus universos serían destruidos al verse como perdedores del torneo.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de los labios del saiyan, una que a mi parecer era incompleta, como si no sintiese verdaderamente felicidad ni alivio en la victoria; no me fue difícil intuir el por qué: No era a su eterno rival a quien había derrotado, su espíritu de batalla no se había saciado.

Anunciaron al ganador entre aplausos y silbidos y le rogaron que se acercase al podium, donde se inmortalizaría el momento antes de pedir el deseo que el ganador quisiese. Así pues, resignado, Vegeta flotó hasta el primer puesto y dejó que aquella cámara retratara su duro rostro, ahora ensangrentado. No supe qué podría desear más que enfrentar a su rival, y he de decir que me picaba la curiosidad. Me dedicó una fulminante y fugaz mirada que, pese a su aspecto, supe que no iba con malas intenciones; después a su hijo, quien saltaba de alegría junto con Goten. Los observé con alegría para después observar a Goku. Se le veía contento, satisfecho con lo ocurrido y podría jurar que hasta orgulloso. Lucía una sonrisa ladina que se acrecentó en encontrarse con los ojos de Vegeta, ambos parecían igual de orgullosos pero decepcionados a partes iguales. Estos saiyans...

—¡Y el ganador es Vegeta, del Universo 7! —anunció Whis, reteniendo con su mano la cabeza del dios de la Destrucción, quien intentaba alcanzar el micro para dar él mismo unas palabras sin éxito alguno—. Bien, Vegeta, me congratula felicitarte no sólo como maestro tuyo, sino por tus méritos y exhibiciones demostradas en el ring —pronunció más que satisfecho, permitiéndose el pequeño lujo de alardear indirectamente frente a los demás—. Al proclamarte ganador del torneo tienes derecho a un deseo, sea el que sea. Dinos, ¿qué vas a pedir?

Suspiré algo tensa. Pese a que había cambiado a lo largo de los años, había momentos en los que no sabía qué podía estar rondando por su cabeza. ¿Restaurar el planeta Vegeta, por ejemplo? ¿Proclamarse como nuevo dios de la Destrucción? ¿O quizás una última ronda con su rival predestinado? Fuese como fuese, todos parecían estar nerviosos a excepto algunos casos contados, como Goku o Whis.

—No es a mí a quien le corresponde realizar ese deseo —espetó cortante, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese meditando—. Esta victoria no ha sido únicamente mía, sino de todo el equipo; así pues no formularé ningún deseo por mi cuenta. —Chasqueó la lengua antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase, cargada de resentimiento y desprecio, aunque escondía una ligera confianza ciega para con su destinatario: —Además, no soy el más indicado para este tipo de cosas. Prefiero que sea Kakarot quien formule el deseo que considere oportuno. Él nos metió en esto, al fin y al cabo, así que es cosa suya...

* * *

Muchos exhalaron aliviados, otros tantos sentían incluso una presión mayor sobre sus nucas. ¿Dejar a Goku un deseo tan importante? Si bien era cierto que no era la primera ni la última vez que desearía algo, quién sabe si no pediría otro torneo o algo similar.

—No es cierto, Vegeta —contradijo su rival de anaranjado uniforme—. No conozco una persona más apropiada para llevarse ese premio. Sé que no defraudarás a nadie, amigo. —Esa última palabra le sonsacó un rugido de rabia al príncipe, sin embargo calmó sus ánimos antes de lo esperado. ¿Realmente tanto odio le tenía a esas alturas? No, quizás odio no era la palabra que debía usarse, puede que algo de resentimiento, pero de todos era sabido que en el fondo de su corazón Vegeta había aceptado a su compañero de equipo como a uno más pese a todo.

—¡No me llames así, insecto! ¡Además he dicho que no y es que no! No hay nada que pueda interesarme para pedir... —Tenía miedo; era obvio que Vegeta tenía miedo, obvio bajo mi perspectiva más aguda y personal que la de los demás. Esta vez sí creía conocerlo lo suficiente: no quería decidir nada debido a su carácter impulsivo, nada perjudicial al menos.

—Tranquilo Vegeta —pronunció el de alborotados cabellos, llevándose una mano al pecho con la palma estirada. Pude observar en ese instante cómo Vegeta se sorprendía, más tarde sabría el por qué—. Sabemos que harás lo correcto; al fin y al cabo, eres para nosotros, y para todos realmente, el Rey de los Saiyans.

Según me explicó días más tarde, aquel gesto lo realizaban los soldados y súbditos ante su padre, el Rey Vegeta, y Goku era consciente de ello desde una charla que mantuvieron mientras entrenaban en la habitación del tiempo. Así pues, el saiyan de clase baja no sólo aceptaba que Vegeta estaba por encima de él, sino que lo aceptaba como su rey. Pese a todo, Vegeta prefería ser llamado príncipe para honrar la memoria de su padre, fallecido a manos del tirano Freezer años atrás.

—Hmpf —soltó altivo, intentando parecer inmune a los sentimientos que recorrían su interior. Para su sorpresa, todos los guerreros Z adoptaron la misma postura que Goku, rindiéndole los honores al príncipe de los saiyans, a quien se le empañaron casi imperceptiblemente los ojos—. No soy el rey, soy el _príncipe_ , y como tal, ya que insistís tanto en que tome yo una decisión, decido que sea la princesa quien pida lo que convenga.

Una luz cegadora se cebó con mis ojos, convirtiéndome en el centro de atención. Traté de detenerla con la mano en lo que mis zafiros tardaron en acostumbrarse y volvieron a posarse en el príncipe. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal _"honor"_ o _"responsabilidad"_ , pues yo no había tenido nada que ver con ello; sin embargo quise tomármelo como un cumplido, pues confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para entregarme el poder de decisión. Le sonreí afablemente y negué con la cabeza ante la atónita mirada de mi hijo Trunks y los demás, quienes cuestionaban por qué me negaba a hacerlo.

—No, cariño, no seré yo quien decida —Sentencié. Gruñó dudando si le estaba cuestionando o si sólo quería llevarle la contraria enfrente de todos, lo podía notar en su mirada, pero sabía cómo calmarle: —Sé que, decidas lo que decidas, harás lo correcto, Vegeta —dije uniendo nuestras miradas—. Lo sé, estoy segura —recalqué.

* * *

Algo más satisfecho con mi respuesta, el saiyan inspiró hondo, notando la presión de los expectantes espectadores, también con los nervios a flor de piel. Echó un rápido vistazo a todos; los guerreros Z, los dioses, los saiyans de otros universos y el resto de participantes. Sentía presión, sí, pero nuevamente pensó en su difunto padre y supo —o más bien quiso recordar— que un rey merecía ser llamado como tal por sus acciones y, en el fondo, así es como quería que se le recordase en lo más profundo de su ser, como alguien capaz.

—Bien, así sea —empezó pausadamente—. Mi deseo es el siguiente: Deseo que ninguno de los universos sea destruido, todos tienen derecho a vivir —dijo gloriosamente—, incluso si un cretino como Kakarot mete la pata condenándolos al exterminio...

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la sien del mencionado, quien reía nerviosamente llevándose la mano a la nuca y soltaba infinidad de disculpas para acto seguido recuperar la compostura y asentir, dando el visto bueno al deseo de Vegeta.

—¡Larga vida al príncipe Vegeta! —gritó alzando el puño, seguido por la unanimidad de la sala a excepción del jurado y los dioses. Whis miró de reojo a Lord Bills, quien esbozaba una sonrisa malévola que pasó a ser otro asentimiento con aprobación. Todos alzamos el puño, yo incluida; después el propio Bills, y ya entonces le siguieron los dioses. Los Zeno Sama rieron juguetones y, alzándose de sus tronos, pronunciaron con las manos en alza.

—¡Tu deseo se verá cumplido, príncipe! ¡Todos los universos quedáis perdonados!

El jolgorio era indescriptible: palmas, gritos, abrazos, besos... Todo gracias al Universo 7 y, en especial, a mi Vegeta; no podía estar más contenta de su decisión. Él parecía estarlo también, incluso se resistió menos al abrazo de los guerreros Z, incluso al de Goku aunque con algo de tirria, bien llevada para mi asombro.

* * *

Esa misma noche ya estábamos en casa y Vegeta contemplaba las estrellas en la terraza, apoyado en la barandilla. Salí a su encuentro aun en pijama y le abracé desde atrás. Apenas se inmutó más que una mirada de reojo, en contraposición con mi rostro que le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

—¿En qué piensas, cielo? —pregunté retóricamente, haciendo como si no supiese qué rondaba por su cabeza. Calló unos segundos y entreabrió los labios, volviéndolos a cerrar por un breve periodo de tiempo antes de responder.

—No me enfrenté a Kakarot. Pese a haber ganado no me siento realizado, es sólo eso —afirmó, mas no podía mentirme tan fácilmente.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Puedes luchar contra él cuando quieras. ¿Por qué no vas mañana a buscarle, por ejemplo?

—Puede que lo haga —volvió a espetar con desdén, como si le trajese sin cuidado.

—Tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Vegeta. —Había dado en el clavo. Los músculos del guerrero se tensaron y no quiso contestarme, no quiso o no pudo, por lo que traté de tranquilizarle ofreciéndole un abrazo más fuerte. —Y yo también lo estoy; _muy_ orgullosa —enfaticé. Esta vez sí sonrió e incluso se dio la vuelta para devolverme el abrazo, regalándome además un beso en los labios.

—Era todo lo que deseaba.

Aún en medio del beso, abrí ligeramente los ojos y los posé en la puerta que daba a la terraza, viendo cómo Trunks observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

—Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, papá. Eres el mejor —dijo para sus adentros.


End file.
